


Meeting the family

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Annalise introduces Beaumont to an aunt and uncle
Relationships: Beaumont Rosewood/Annalise Villa, Enrique Villa/Isabelle Villa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Meeting the family

**Author's Note:**

> Any original characters I’ve created in any of my work from any and all fandoms I’m in all belong to me and are not allowed to be borrowed and used in any other pieces that aren’t by me under any circumstances  
> I put a lot Of time and effort into my work and my characters and I would appreciate nothing be changed about that or any of my written work I create

“So I’m meeting the family?”Beaumont says to his girlfriend 

“Hopefully I’ve prepped you enough”Annalise said to him 

“Which one is related to your mother?”Beaumont asked her 

“Enrique is her brother”Annalise said to him 

“This is my aunt Isabelle and my uncle Enrique”Annalise introduces him to her aunt and uncle 

“My he’s even more handsome in person”Isabelle says to Annalise 

“Why thank you M’am”Beaumont mentioned hugging the older woman 

“Nice to know he has manners as well”Enrique said to his wife 

“Everyone loves me”Beaumont says to Annalise 

“You’re a human ball of joy”Annalise told her boyfriend 

“You won’t admit it but you love me”Beaumont said to her 

“Having an ego is not attractive”Annalise sighed 

“You’re beautiful”Beaumont kisses her on her lips 

“It’s an honor to meet you sir”Beaumont says to Enrique 

“I’ve been hearing good things about you young man”Enrique said to him


End file.
